Tiva and Mcabby the highschool years
by White Velvet
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic. So be nice. Its about the NCIS gang in highschool and what they get up to. Main pairings Tiva and Mcabby. Gibbs and Jenny are also mentioned aswell.Reviews appreciated.Diclamer: I do not own NCIS
1. Chapter 1

Tony 17 is the best friend of Tim

Tim 17 is the best friend of tony

Abby 16 is sister of tony

Ziva 16 is a new student Abby's friend

Tony and Abby are Gibbs and Jenny's children

Tim stays with tony because his parents live abroad and he didn't want to move with them.

Jenny and Gibbs are married

It was a normal Friday morning 16 year old Abigail Gibbs, (Abby for short) was sitting in the kitchen with her mother Jennifer Gibbs, her father Jethro Gibbs and her brothers best friend of 17 years Timothy McGee, (Tim for short). The only person missing was her brother Tony ever since she could remember Tony could never ever get up for school on time.

"Tony get up now" her father bellowed up stairs. A second later she heard footsteps behind her. It was Tony he would always come down in the morning and give her a hug.

"You took long enough" said Jenny

"Sorry mom"

"Don't worry, just get off to school and take Abby with you"

"Ok mom, dad see you tonight"

"Bye mom, dad" said Abby kissing each one of them on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs Gibbs" Tim said

"Bye you guys be safe" Gibbs replied.

As they walked into the school Abby saw her friends and ran off shouting "I'll meet you here after school" leaving Tony and Tim to go and find their friends , although Tony and Tim most of the time hung out together as they knew they could talk to each other about anything and they also did everything together too.

Abby was what many people call a 'Goth' she would always be seen in black with a studded dog collar around her neck. She had many friends however, this particular day only one of her friends would sit with her during first period. After the lesson she confronted them and asked them why they didn't hang out with her anymore. They had told her that they no longer wanted to be associated with a Goth and that they would rather be cheerleaders. For most of the second period Abby sat alone at the back of the class her head in her hands thinking about how she would make new friends. Just as she looked up she saw a girl with dark hazel eyes and long chocolate brown hair.

"Hi i'm Ziva David can i sit with you no one else will let me sit with them because i told them i'm from Israel"

"Yer sure pull up a chair" Abby said trying not to show that she had been crying.

"Why were you crying?" Ziva asked giving her a little hug.

"My friends don't want to hang around with me any more because i am Goth and now i have no one"

"Well to start they obliviously weren't true friends, i think that you have a cool style and that you are unique and that i will be your friend"

"Thank you i think it's cool having a friend from another country "Abby started to babble on and on through second period. By the end of the lesson Ziva had been told about Abby's big brother Tony and Tim and also their mom and dad. Abby had been told that Ziva can do martial arts and that she has a younger sister call Tali who lives back in Israel.

At lunch Abby and Ziva sat and ate lunch together and chatted about their families and their hobbies and Abby knew that she could trust Ziva so she decided to tell her that her dad worked for NCIS. Ziva was so excited she had wanted to be an NCIS agent since she was little.

"Would you like to come to my house tonight" Abby asked as they walked out of school

"Yer ok let me just text my mom not that it matters and tell her where i am going".

"Why, don't you get on with your mom"

"No, all she to do is argue with me and says she wishes i had stayed with my sister Tali back in Israel" Ziva said with a tearful look in her eyes.

"Awww come here" Abby place her arms around Ziva and gave her a big hug wanting to comfort her.

"Come on i'm meeting Tony and Tim outside school".

As they walked towards the school gates Ziva noticed a boy who she thought was really fit. At that exact moment in time Tony and Tim both noticed her.

"Who's that girl with Abby?" Tim asked

"I don't know but i'm going to find out". As the two girls walked towards them Tony noticed the deep and intense look that Ziva was giving him.

"Hey Tony, Hey Tim this is Ziva she's new here"

"Hi Ziva" said shyly

"Ziva this is my brother Tony and Tim who lives with us you remember me telling you right"

"Yer i remember". As the four of them got closer to their house Tony gradually left Abby telling Tim about her forensic science coursework and began to walk next to Ziva.

"Hey so how did you and Abby become friends?"

"Well she was by herself and she looked like she would be a good friend and i was right, she also has a good looking brother too" she said smiling shyly. At that moment Tony realised that they were at their house. He followed Ziva in and they all gathered in the kitchen while Abby started to tell her mom and dad all about Ziva.

By the time Abby had stopped talking it was six and Jen and Jethro were tired out listening to all the new information about their daughters' new friend. After Abby had stopped talking she and Ziva went to watch a DVD in her bedroom. They had been watching a DVD when Tony heard Abby asking if Ziva could stay the night and his mom saying yes.

_Wow_ he thought the girl he had instantly fallen in love with was staying the night. Tim had heard him talking to himself and decided to distract Abby to give Tony and chance with Ziva. Tony didn't have to say anything the look that Tim gave him was enough of a thanks. Although Tim didn't mind distracting Abby he had always deep down had feelings for her but he didn't say anything because she was his best friends' sister.

Tim went into the girls' room and whispered something in Abby's ear. She nodded and told Ziva that Tim need some help and that she would be back soon. Two minutes later Ziva heard the door open and saw a shadow gradually creep in. It was Tony, although she had only known him for a few hours but she was already in love with him.

"Hey"

"Hey what are you doing here" she whispered

"I had to tell you how i feel about ever since i saw you this afternoon i have fallen in love with you"

Ziva smiled and moved towards him and pressed her lips against his and she felt him press his lips against hers.

"Ziva will you go out with me" Tony said blushing

She put her finger on his lips and said "Yes i will" before they passionately kissed for the first time.

Meanwhile in Tonys' room Tim and Abby were looking at Tim's science essay when she felt his hand on her leg.

_Does he feel the same way i do about him_

She turned round and said "Tim do you have feeling for me"

He blushed quickly taking his hand off her leg.

"You can keep it there she said" Leaning towards him putting her hand in his face and kissing him for a second. After she had stopped he put his hand on her cheek and turned her head towards his and they kissed for which felt like a life time.

"I wonder what Tony and Ziva are up to" Tim said.

"Well i have a felling i will be staying on the floor in here tonight" Abby whispered in Tim's ear. Tim pulled her off the chair and put her on the bed. Abby looked shocked but then realised what was going to happen.

"Abby are you ok with us doing this" Tim asked being the gentleman that he was, which was something that Abby had always admired about.

"Yes you were the person i always wanted to loose my virginity to" she whispered leaning forward and kissing him and then they both melted into each other.

Tony and Ziva had already passed the, are you ok with this stage and they were on the lets sleep because i just had the best sex of my life stage. Tony looked down and he saw Zivas' head against his chest he watched her all night until he fell asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday so no one in the Gibbs household would usually be up till at least noon. So when Tony and Ziva were awake they decided to see if Tim and Abby were up. Tony got up and slipped on some bottoms while Ziva put on his shirt and the both crept to Tim's bedroom. When they looked inside they saw Tim and Abby asleep and all the clothes spread across the floor.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who experienced something for the first time last night" Ziva said and they both chuckled and left the love birds alone. When they got back to Abby's room Ziva asked Tony if he had a problem with Abby and Tim being a couple he said that Tim had told him he liked Abby and he wanted Abby to be happy.

"Awww you're so sweet" she said kissing him.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat" Tony whispered

"Yes ok". Tony decided to carry Ziva downstairs as it would create less noise. They were giggling as they reached the bottom of the stairs and they were surprised to see Jenny and Gibbs sitting at the kitchen bar. Tony put Ziva down and took her hand and lead her to the chair next to his mom.

"Tony are Tim and Abby awake yet?"

"Well i wouldn't have thought so" Tony looked at Ziva and they both giggled.

"What's so funny" Gibbs said

"Darling don't act like you don't know" Jenny said to her husband.

"Can i just say one thing to you guys and Abby and Tim will get the same lecture, just make sure your careful ok" Gibbs told them in a stern voice

"Ok dad, ok Mr Gibbs"

"Please call me Jethro"

"Ok we will Jethro". At that exact moment Abby and Tim walked down the stairs.

"Mom, dad" Abby said

"Jenny, Jethro" Tim said. Tony and Ziva glanced at them and gave them a wink. They both new that Tony and Ziva know what they had done last night.

**A month later**

Both Girls looked at each other in shock. Both positive. How could they both be pregnant they both used protection.

"How are we going to tell them" Abby said shaking. Ziva could tell that she was worried.

"Abby look at me do you want to keep this baby" Abby nodded so do i so we will be there for each other even if the boys didn't but deep down Ziva knew they would.

"We have to tell them". Ziva helped Abby up and they both went down to the sitting room where Tony and Tim were watching TV. Ziva walked over to the TV and switched it off.

"Hey what did you do that for" They both said

"Me and Abby need to talk to you and it's important so listen". This made Tony and Tim feel nervous.

"Were pregnant"

"What both of you" the boys said in unison. Tony got up and hugged Ziva and Tim pulled Abby towards him.

"Tony i want to keep this baby" Ziva said

"Me to, we can raise this baby i will be with you every step of the way, i will never leave you Ziva, that one thing you can be sure of.

"Thank you Tony, that means a lot to me knowing that you will be there for me no matter what. They both looked over at Tim and Abby;

"I want to keep the baby to Tim" Abby said

"I will also be there for you every step of the way Abbs. I love you". Abby smiled and kissed him.

"You know i love you don't you Ziva?"

"Yes i do" she replied kissing him back.

"Now how are we going to tell mom and dad?"

"There's no need Tony we already know". Tony heard the voice of his mother from behind him which made all four of the teenagers look round. They saw Jenny and Jethro standing behind them. Jenny walked up to Ziva grabbed her hand she then went over to Abby and pulled her off Tim's lap and she hugged them both. Tony and Tim could see Jethro, standing there waiting for both boys to come over to him. When they did he head slapped them both and then said

"So you're going to be dads just like me huh". They both smiled and then looked back to what the women were doing. Tony went over to Ziva and hugged her and Tim did the same to Abby.

"We are going to get you girls to a doctor to make sure you are defiantly pregnant and when your babies are due and i expect you boys will be coming as well?" Jenny said and all four teenagers nodded.

"I will make an appointment for you in the morning considering that it's the summer holiday"

"Ok" they all replied. Just as Jenny and Jethro were about to walk out Tony and Ziva spoke.

"Dad, mom would i be ok if Ziva moves in because i want to support her every step of they way and there is no chance she can go back to her mom".

"Ok son we are glad that you are doing the right thing by Ziva and we are proud of you and Tim wanting to stick by the girls". They knew Tim and Abby were listening even if they weren't saying anything. That night Ziva fell asleep with Tony on the sofa and Abby and Time ended up failing asleep on Abby's bed just as they had done the night before.

The next morning they all awoke at around eight where they quickly had to eat breakfast and then go to the doctors' office. When they reached to doctors' office Tony could see the scared look on Zivas face.

"It's ok Zi we are going to do this together" Tony said putting his arms around her and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Tony it's comforting to know that you will be with me every step of the way" said replied giving him a peck on the cheek. Then they both looked over at Tim and Abby they looked as scared as they were so Tony and Ziva decided to talk to them.

"Abbs you know we will be there for you, Tim and the baby don't you?" Tony said.

"Yes, but i'm more worried about Tim leaving me than actually having this baby" Abby replied at that moment Tim put his hands around her and told her that he was going to be there for her and the baby no matter what. At that exact moment the nurse called them into the doctors' office.

"So Abby, Ziva i want to take a blood sample and a urine sample so we can determine if you are defiantly pregnant and tell you how many weeks you are is that ok?"

Both girls agreed and went off to do the urine sample and have blood taken. While that was going of the nurse spoke to Tony and Tim

"So who's Zivas Partner?"

"Me "Tony replied

"Ah so you must be Abby's yes?"

"It's so nice to see you guys supporting the two girls most guys your age would run a mile"

"Yer well me and Tim promised to stick by them all the way and that's what we are going to do"

"That's nice to hear" At that precise moment the girls returned with the samples.

"Now give me five minutes and i will have the results". As the nurse walked out of the room it went silent. It seemed like the longest five minutes of their lives but finally the nurse returned".

"So Ziva you are pregnant and are 4 weeks so your baby will be due May 14th". Ziva and Tony smiled at each other he put his hand on her stomach and then proceeded to kiss her.

"Now Abby you are also pregnant and you are 3 ½ weeks and will be due May 19th". Tim put his hand on her stomach and then hugged her tight.

"You girls will need to make an appointment for your 12 week scan so we can check the progress of the babies ok?"

"Yer that's fine thank you". Tony and Tim shook the nurses hand then proceeded to lead the girls out to where Jen was waiting.

"So" she said as they got in the car. Surprisingly Ziva spoke first

"Well i'm 4 weeks pregnant and i'm due on May 14th ". Then Abby said

"I'm 3 ½ weeks pregnant and due on May 19th"

"Oh i can't believe i'm going to become a grandma twice in one month.

Back at home both of the girls decided to go upstairs to sleep.

"So how did the girls get on today" Jethro asked Jenny as her walked in from a long day at the NCIS head quarters.

"They got on fine they'll tell you when they wake up"

"Oh ok, where are Tony and Tim?"

"They went upstairs to check on the girls they will be down soon unless they have fallen asleep with them".

**1 Hour Later**

"How long have i been asleep" Ziva asked as she turned towards tony.

"Only an hour, do you wanna go down stairs and get a drink and something to eat. I want you to keep you and our baby happy and healthy".

"Ok lets go then. Tony helped Ziva off from the bed and they both went downstairs. As they turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs they saw Jethro, Jenny, Abby and Tim sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Ziva, Tony sit down and tell dad about the baby and ultrasound today" Abby said with excitement.

"Well we have to make an appointment for our 12 week scan but apart from that everything is fine"

"That's good to hear" Jethro said

"Girls i'll ring the surgery tomorrow and book you both in for your 12 week scans ok?"

"Thanks mom, thanks Mrs. Gibbs"

"Please call me jenny"

"Ok thank you Jenny i also wanted to say that i appreciate you letting me live with you all".  
"That's no problem we want you to feel like you are surrounded by family you as well Abby". Ziva and Abby stood up and gave Jenny a hug. As both girls sat down again Gibbs handed both Tony and Tim $100 each.

"What's this for "Both boys said in unison.

"It's for you two to take Abby and Ziva out to buy baby

essentials".

"Thanks dad"

"Thanks Jethro". Both boys said and then Gibbs looked over at Abby and Ziva. They both gave him a look and he knew it was their way of saying thank you to him.

**The next day**

It was about half past eight in the morning and both Tony and Ziva were sitting on Tony's bed when they heard a knock at the door.

"Yer, who is it?"

"It's Abby i wondered if i could talk to Ziva for a moment?"

"Yer of course come in" Tony replied. He got up kissed Ziva on the forehead and quietly left toe room closing the door behind him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ziva said with a worrying tone in her voice.

"Well i just wanted to talk to you about the baby because to be truly honest i am really terrified about having this baby. I know you all will be there for me but it still makes me feel scared".

"Awww Abby" Ziva said with a sigh of relief pulling her close to embrace her in a hug.

"Well i felt exactly the same before i sat down and had a chat with Tony, he made me feel a whole lot better about having this baby. I think you should sit down and talk to Tim about how you feel".

"I know but i am worried that he think that i can't cope with thw pregnancy"

"I'm sure he wont think that Abbs". As Ziva finished the sentence Tony walked in and told Abby that Tim had wanted a word with her in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a bit of a filler chapter. I have put a quote in there somewhere can anyone guess and tell me who said it?

Enjoy

Abby got up and walked out of the door closing it behind her.

Tony went over and sat next to Ziva and pulled her into a hug.

"So what's wrong with Abbs?" Ziva mimicked the action of zipping her mouth shut.

"Oh come on Z just tell me" he gave her his puppy dog eyes because he knew she would give in at the eyes.

"Oh Ok well she's just worried that Tim won't cope with the pregnancy and the baby"

"Well i don't think she'll be worried for much longer"

**Downstairs**

Tim was sitting on the sofa when Abby got down stairs. She moved to sit next to him and he held her back slightly looking into her eyes.

"Abbs i just wanted you to know that i am ready to look after you and this baby"

"How, how "

"Tony said that you and Ziva had been up there a while and i thought that's what you were thinking about"

"Awww Timmy, you always know what to say" Abby whispered as she pulled him into a kiss.

Upstairs Tony and Ziva were lying on his bed watching tv and they both had their hands over Zivas ever growing stomach.

"Hey i think we should go out tomorrow and buy some stuff for the baby?"

"Yeah that would be nice let's ask Abby and Tim to come to"

"Good idea i think Abby will like that" Tony said kissing her head.

1 hour later

"Tony, Ziva dinner" Jenny called up the stairs. Hearing their names they rushed down the stairs almost falling over each other.

"Hey mum what's for dinner?"

"Pizza yours dad's out getting it now"

"So why did you call us if dinner wasn't here yet?"

"Because Anthony Jethro Gibbs we have a visitor and he's in the living room with Abby and Tim so why don't you go and say hello"

"Ok mu" Tony almost dragging Ziva in the living room.

"Granddad Gibbs, how are you" Tony said while being embraced in a hug by his dearest granddad.

"I'm good thank you Anthony but i hear you have some news you would like to tell me"

"yes well you remember me telling you about Ziva" Tony said while pulling Ziva closer to him "Well we are having a baby"

"Oh well that's great Anthony you finally met a girl who can keep you under control" everyone apart from Tony laughed.

"So i have two great grandchildren on the way"

"Yeah well you'll have more visitors at Christmas at least" Jenny said coming into the living room.

"Why don't you guys put a film on and me and dad will bring the pizza through"

"Ok" they all said in unison. They decided on Peter Pan one of Abby's favourite movies. Half way through the film Tony and Tim were asleep and Jackson, Gibbs and Jenny were in the den so Ziva thought this would be a wonderful time to tell Abby about the shopping trip tomorrow.

"Hey Abby, me and Tony are going baby shopping tomorrow and we wondered it you and Tim would like to come"

"Of course we would" Abby screamed waking both Tim and Tony.

"What's all the noise?" Tim said sleepily

"We are going shopping for baby things tomorrow". Tony was now finally awake

"What's wrong with Abby? Why is she so happy?"

"I told her about shopping tomorrow"

"That's Abby for you happy as anything when it comes to shopping". They both chuckled quietly together.

A/N Sorry it's a bit short but i will hopefully put more in on my next update.

Thank you to everyone who reviews and

Remember Reviews= Updates


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while but i'm back and i would like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed and stuck with this story

Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS

It was about 1pm when the teenagers finally reached the mall.

Abby was dragging Ziva around all the shops and had ended up buying a lot of baby stuff. When they decided to have lunch tony decided that he was going to get a special present for Ziva.

"So what is everyone eating?"

"We'll have four cokes, 2 salads and 2 hamburgers with extra fries"

"Hey Abbs how did you know i didn't want something different" Tony asked.

"Because i know you and that's what you always order anyway it's here now" she said with a smirk on her face.

Tony ate his in the quickest time and was about to get up when Ziva grabbed his arm

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Just to the bathroom i will be back soon" he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting up from the table. Once he had left Ziva began to question in her mind where Tony was really going.

"Abby do you know what's up with Tony?"

"Yeah, he's happy that he and you are together and starting a family" She said with a smile and carried on eating her lunch.

Sorry it's short but having a bit of writers difficulties

Reviews loved


End file.
